Frequently Asked Questions
This page answers questions that are asked frequently by people, mostly newcomers. If this page doesn't resolve your queries, please ask it in the forum. If we find the question to be commonly asked, we'll add it here. Gameplay-related Queries This section will contain questions related to the gamplay. How do I control the rider? The rider can be controlled using the arrow keys or the WASD keys. The 'Z' key makes the rider change direction. Where are the tutorial levels? Currently there are no tutorial levels in the game. The current best way is to play the tracks present in the "Beginners" Tab to learn the basic concepts of the game. On the week of July 7th though, a new feature called "Campaign" will be released, which will contain introductory tracks made by the community. campaigns have been released and in the first one trainer bobs ghost guides you Why don't checkpoints reset my time? There has been a debate on which system the game should use. The current system of time, which is drastically different to the previously used system requires more perfection and skillful play. This way riders won't be able to get good time by brute-forcing, as they have to do all the tricks in one try. How do I get to the leaderboards/scoreboard? Getting to the Global leaderboards is not an easy task. It requires practice, skill and patience. There are some frequently used tricks however, that most professional players use to get a good time in the scoreboard. These tricks are explained in this article. You can also go to the Recently Added tracks page, where only a few people have completed the first track in the list. How do I create an account? To create an account, either open up the larger side bar and click Sign Up, or go to Home and click Sign Up. Then input your desired username, password and type in your email. To make an account on the Forum, click on your profile page WHILE LOGGED IN, click the gear in the top-right, select Settings from the drop-down menu, and scroll to the Forum area. Input your desired Forum password and click Save Changes. Track Editor Queries This section has questions for the track editor. How do I pause the game while testing my track? how do you complete a teack? For some reason, pressing SPACE while testing your track in the track editor only works if you are not pressing any other button. This means that you can't be accelerating, braking, or leaning, in order to pause the game to make changes. It is not clear whether or not this is on purpose, or is a bug. Feature-related Queries This section will hold questions that are related to features, or whether a certain feature will be introduced. When will Campaign come out? Campaigns will come out in the week of July 7th- July 13th 2014. The first campaign will have introductory tracks that will teach the player the basic elements of the game. Graphic-related Queries This section will contain only questions that include content that are only visuals. Why is there no color in the game? The beauty of Free Rider lies in the shading made with lines. The calming still gray-scale graphics, instead of the blinking bright eye-hurting colors that some other games haveIf you get which game I'm implying to.. Free Rider HD is a drawing/sketch coming to life. People like this game for this reason, not for fancy colorful banners and menus. Changing this would greatly upset the users who have contributed in the development from the beginning. Even without colors, Free Rider is visually attracting and amazingly artistic. If you want colors, you better play Happy WheelsOh yes, that's the game I was talking about.. Bug-related Questions This section will hold problems that people face due to bugs. Footnotes Category:Help Pages